


Will You Touch My Fascination Once Again?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rimming, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Hilda has a special bond with her Salazzle and her Lopunny, but when they run across N and set up camp for the night, Hilda's attempt to catch up reveals to her Pokemon all her buried feelings for him. Feelings her girls are happy to make her confront by seducing N right under her nose. Anonymous commission, semi-sequel to If You Can't Beat Them, Beat Them Off.





	Will You Touch My Fascination Once Again?

Hilda's Pokemon had never seen her so embarrassed before. Lopunny and Salazzle had both seen their trainer as this tough, kickass, take-no-shit girl who could deal with anything and who always stood up for herself, who was as capable as capable could be and who was always on top of a fight. N changed that. From the moment Hilda ran into her old friend in the middle of a forest path, it was clear she was completely thrown by by his presence, completely unable to compose herself like the rough and tumble badass she had shown herself to be every other moment they were around her; these two additions to her team were relatively new, having missed her time through Unova and not knowing much about N beyond stories of her travels.

She hadn't included the part about how she was so embarrassingly in love with the lanky hippie.

Around N, Hilda just seemed the slightest bit out of words, a little more 'off' in a lot of ways. She laughed a lot more, fumbled about with words, danced awkwardly around interruptions to avoid saying things that sounded like they would have held some kind of second meaning.. It was embarrassing. The two had set up came for the night to catch up, with Hilda talking about her travels to other regions to challenge for their thrones after becoming Unova champion, and N talking about his soul searching about the coexistence of Pokemon and humans, finding the beautiful shows of their bond.

Between the lines is where Salazzle and Lopunny listened in to what was going on here, finding a wicked sort of excitement in the situation they have found themselves in. N kept drifting in closer to Hilda, occasional brushes against her shoulder or touches of her hand making the brunette stiffen up, putting colour into her cheeks and showing off something very different from what the Pokemon had seen from her before; these were the responses of affection and receptiveness that had the two eager to see where this would all go, only to be pretty disappointed with things when the two trainers retired to their individual tents for the night, completely letting down all their juicy need to see something fun happen.

The girls were shit stirrers, had been from the start, and after an incident involving Salazzle evolving and not knowing how potent her pheromones were until the two of them and their trainer got gangbanged by wild Pokemon too horny to hold back, they had become downright wicked together, a pair of trouble makers like nobody else. It was only natural they set their eyes on N now and find some ways to make things nice and comfortable for their trainer, who could really use the help to figure out what she wanted, who in their minds didn't know what she wanted and was going to need some help to see the light.

Hilda definitely wasn't asleep when her girls slipped into N's tent, which was all exactly as needed for the wicked plan on the way. N himself sat with a book, shifting as the Pokemon invited themselves into his tent, but he wasn't by any means unwelcoming of their presence. "Is there anything I can do for you?" N asked, tucking his outstretched legs underneath himself to give them room. He looked at them ready and welcoming, wanting to position himself as friendly to the Pokemon. He was friendly to all Pokemon, after all.

Salazzle rumbled and purred as she slunk toward him, taking the lead as the more seductive and 'subtle' of the duo. She made sweet, eager noises directed at Lopunny, not expecting him to be able to understand her remarks. Which made it all the more surprising when he asked her, "What do you mean, 'take his pants off'?" N looked startled by the idea, but not as startled as Salazzle was, her brow perking up. A lesser seductress would have lost her cool, and indeed Lopunny rushed forward from behind her and nestled her face right into N's neck in a show of the very sort of hasty aggression that Salazzle was smart enough not to fall victim to. But the swaying, eager lizard Pokemon kept a bit more subtle with this.

She slunk toward him slowly, hands reaching out to caress and to touch N. With his sweater off, he had only the black t-shirt he wore underneath, so easy to get her grasp under, caressing his strong chest as she leaned in to nestle against his neck from the other side. The frenzied affection that Lopunny liked to bring wasn't q quite an issue for Salazzle, as she knew well how to make it work out to their usual benefit and add something back into it. Really, most of her and her sex life lately entailed trying to mitigate how unable to control herself Lopunny was, as the two Pokemon got into plenty more adventures since their messy gangbang. Sometimes even with their trainer again.

"Are you doing this because Hilda asked you to?" N asked, startled by all of this. So very, very confused. Lopunny let out an excitable squeal as she kissed all over his neck, down along his chest, taking her own hands and their fluffy trim against his chest, which freed Salazzle's touch up to caress his face. "Oh, I see. You're doing this because you want then. In that case, it is alright." N had learned a lot in his travels, including the idea that some people had sex with Pokemon, and as long as the Pokemon was enthusiastically consenting to it, he had no issue with any of it. Even for as abrupt as this was.

Being given permission made Lopunny abandon pretty much all the slow and subtle planning of what she and Salazzle had discussed going into this, and Salazzle was in no way surprised by that fact. For Lopunny to lose the thread and just go suddenly wild was almost sort of expected though, and Salazzle didn't take it too hard when Lopunny dove down and went for N's pants, getting way ahead of schedule in her advance now of what she they were supposed to be doing. Lopunny fumbled with his belt and his zipper, inexperienced hands not quite sure how to approach the matters of handling this all as she scrambled for his cock.

The aggressive nature of these Pokemon and their eager oral attention startled N, but he was ready to embrace all of it no matter how abrupt and weird it all was, his body shivering under the heat and the throbbing haze of this whole mess. As Lopunny fished out his cock and began to kiss it all over, he let out eager groans into the attention Salazzle gave him of her mouth diving in for his, meeting in for a frenzied and aggressive kiss, something sudden and exciting and so warming that he just had to let himself get swept up in all of the weirdness and the chaos of this moment. Arousal swelled quickly up within N, and he didn't shy away from any of it.

Salazzle was all sultry and confident in her kissing of this human, shamelessly going in for all the pleasure and affection she could muster, unafraid of getting all over her trainer's obvious crush in a way that was downright indecent, but which made for all the excitement and the fervor that Salazzle knew was the key to getting what she wanted now, unafraid of taking charge with that in mind, no matter how ridiculous this all was. She was at least more restrained and controlled in her aggressions than Lopunny below her, who nestled up against N's cock amid licks and kisses all over, sweet coos prompting N to thank her for the overwhelming praise she showed his cock for being so big.

Greedily slurping his thick shaft right down, Lopunny was as shameless and fervid as could be in her wicked advance, in the way she threw herself into this pleasure without any care or sense or regard for composure. She just wanted so badly to lose herself, and some sloppy, fixated, shameless oral was the best way to do that, with Lopunny abandoning all pretense of sense or reason to shove her way down and get right to sucking,mouth hard ta work to tend now to N's cock and giving up everything in the pursuit of reckless excitement, of a vigorous swell of hunger getting to her hotter than she really knew how to deal with.

Wet, sloppy sucking noises filled the tent, Lopunny's oral aggessions as shameless and as direct as anything could be, and N was not prepared for just how overwhelming this aggressively hungry oral was going to be. He welcomed it though, groaning happily under this pressure and accepting the weird situation he was in, hands on both Pokemon upon him, surprised by how fast all of this happened and how little chance he had to actually respond to any of it, not that he minded this abruptness at all. Perhaps he liked the forwardness a bit too much in fact, as he melted into the heat and the allure of the girls upon him so steadily, giving him so much attention and pressure at once that his thoughts perhaps drifted a little too much from matters he should have been more mindful of.

"What is this?" Hilda gasped, peeking into the tent in absolute shock, confusion and heat getting to her in so many weird and startling ways as she stared at the situation before her. The sounds of cocksucking were loud enough to startle her, and the sight of all of this left her frustrated, panicked, especially given the way Lopunny didn't actually the blowjob until she yelled, "Stop sucking his cock!"

Everyone looked to Hilda, N with a mix of shock and guilt, her Pokemon with a bright smugness nothing could tarnish as they made their move and settled happily now into the depraved fun they sought, acting like this was all exactly as planned, all normal and reasonable and sensible. None of this was reasonable or sane in the damn least, but it was precisely what the two were due now as this all swelled on fierce and wicked. "I'm sorry, Hilda this all just happened very quickly, I didn't think about the--"

"You shut up, it's not you I'm even fucking mad at right now." She eased forward, staring daggers at her smug Pokemon, whose expressions only further drew her ire as they stood so ready and certain of themselves. "The two of you have a lot of fucking nerve, pouncing onto one of my friends like that when you thought I wasn't looking. For one, it's inappropriate and I know I've trained you both better, and for another, a lot of people would be so disgusted by the idea of my Pokemon doing this that they could report me to th--stop whispering in his ear!" The way Salazzle went up to N's ear and muttered something to him helped none of her mood as her anger took root, so firm and so hot that her aggressions were due to boil over real soon.

"She wants me to ask you why it's so different with me than it is with 'every other cute guy' you meet," N said, a bit uncertain about playing the messenger here, but he felt like smoothing over this situation and the problems of communication was the best and most important way to address all of this. Which was easier said than done, given how clearly frustrated Hilda was. Not that Hilda's response was nay better lots of angry stammering and frustration, her inability to get an answer out leaving her frozen in place and struggling to explain, while Salazzle went right on to more talking and remarking. "She says that by now it would be an... Mm, I don't know if I should say that like that."

"Say it the exact fucking way it comes across so I know if I need to come in swinging," Hilda said. She couldn't justify any of her actions but she could sure as hell muster up the ferocity for a threat of violence. That was never hard for Hilda.

"It would be an 'all out fuck-fest' if it were with any other guy. She wants to know why you're 'more awkward' with me just because you--" His eyes went wide, cheeks going flush as N found himself really not ready to finish that as it stood. "Hilda... Do you have feelings for me?" He couldn't look at her as he asked that. His eyes stared down at the ground as his fingers fidgeted about with his shirt, unable to come off as particularly confident or in control as he asked such a blatant question with too much embarrassment to ground himself very well at all.

There was really no way for Hilda to answer that. She stumbled over her words, over attempts to say something halfway reasonable or sane, and ultimately none of them worked, until she let out an awkward and frustrated, "Yes."

The startled gasp N let out was made all the more overwhelming by more whispers in his ear, Salazzle making nothing easy on her trainer as she continued to spill the details. "Feelings so obvious that your Pokemon needed to make a move on me to get you to confront them?"

Hilda wanted to call a lot of bullshit on the idea her Pokemon were just trying to help her out. It sounded ludicrous, and she was much more ready to just lunge forward and go for the threat on her out of place and unruly brats. But instead, she found herself noncommittal and tense, frustration rising up hotter as she said, "I... I definitely have feelings, there's--it's not--look there's a lot of complicated..." She sighed, finally trying to take a deep breath, finally inching forward and groaning, "Fine. I have feelings for you N. And yeah, fine, I have lots of casual sex with guys, and I'm sort of in a really intimate kind of thing with Lopunny and Salazzle. Even just with Pokemon in general sometimes. And yeah, I didn't bring it up this time mostly out of a general feeling that it'd be awkward to ask a guy I really liked if he wanted to fuck me and two of my Pokemon."

Awkwardness hung in the air so thick it was a bit suffocating, with N wondering exactly how to phrase this, before deciding to go with the simplest. "But I would have said yes," he said, surprising Hilda, and he pushed his advantage in light of her expression to say, "and I still will say yes, if you're interested."

Whatever Hilda was going to say to try and apologize and smooth all this over died in her throat. She wasn't able to compose herself enough to give a real answer like that, couldn't grasp this situation enough to say something reasonable or sane. Instead, she stumbled forward, falling to her knees in the tent and shoving a kiss to N's lips, hands on his face to hold him there as she tried to steady herself in this kneeling position, unable now to pull back from the kiss and from the urgency guiding her thoughts down deeper and dizzier into the heat that followed. Feeling so removed from sense or control, Hilda was unable to really keep herself under nay sort of controlled focus.

N didn't shy away from kissing her back, meeting the aggressive tongue shoving into his mouth and trying now to keep up with Hilda, something he knew was easier said than done. There was just so much going on here and N wanted to give up to all of it, to lean into this spiral of chaos and excitement without hesitation or worry for what he was doing, craving the pleasure and the excitement sure to follow, and for that, he was eagerly rewarded with loving attention, Hilda's hands running down his body the same way Salazzle's had, and when finally she broke away, all she could say was, "I'm interested," as she lowered her head down toward his cock.

Throwing aside anything even resembling worry now, Hilda took N's cock into her mouth and eagerly resumed the same things Lopunny had just been doing, which made Lopunny pout as she watched Hilda start to suck him down. All of the tensions and long-unresolved feelings for N suddenly flared up to the forefront for Hilda, as she got his cock in her mouth, suddenly very much aware of just how big it was and how much she had to work with, which made for a situation so abrupt and so feverish that she lost control of herself, and felt damn good to give in like this with a guy she really liked instead of just some well hung dude she ran into and decided to hook up with.

With the hot, wet mouth wrapping around his cock and eagerly sucking him down, all N could do was give in, groaning happily and embracing these reckless, wild feelings. His fingers ran through Hilda's hair as he pushed back her hat and let his touch roam, adding eagerly, "I-I probably should have mentioned this one already but I like you too." He said it so blunt and startled and confused that it made Hilda laugh a little bit around his cock, if only for how cute it was. She didn't let it interrupt her cocksucking though, keeping steady on the pleasure ta hand, not for a moment wanting to let up on this sweet opportunity and everything that came with it, her thoughts entirely falling onto the importance of satisfying him now.

Th way N shifted and groaned screamed of him not being all that experienced, especially compared to Hilda. It made things cuter and more exciting as she pressed on firm and bold, knowing he would just about melt no matter what she did to him but still wanting so badly to make the most of this and really give him a lot. It helped make everything feel more relaxed, helped her get into the steady, firm focus of a hazy indulgence, pleasure firm and intense and hitting her just right as she leaned into this, as she accepted her shaky and needy service, head bobbing along, a casual enough atmosphere going now that as her Pokemon began to reintroduce themselves to the equation she felt mellow enough to just let it happen.

Lopunny went lower, getting herself underneath Hilda and accepting that even if she couldn't continue this blowjob she could at least get something out of this, as she dove in to start licking all over N's balls, his big sac offering up enough pleasures for her to feel contained and confident and able to not completely lose sight of how good this all felt. Joining her trainer in serving a big dick was nothing new or senseless, easing into the eager double team goodness they both raved, the excitement of a hungry and fierce situation making for far more swells of throbbing, hungry lust than they could deal with, N gasping out in delight as two mouths servicing him at once threw him completely off guard, a clear sign of his lack of experience more intense than ever now. 

Salazzle could have gone for anything right about now, but she decided to play it a bit different, as she got her hands onto Hilda's hips and tried to tug her into a bit more of a useful position kneeling forward, one where she could tug her trainer's jean shorts down over her round ass, exposing a pussy getting wetter by the second under all of this commotion. Giving a quick, playful swat to her trainer's backside, Salazzle dove in to begin eating out her slick hole, tongue easing into her pussy and trying to prep it now for what was to come, proud of herself and her good plans as she made her wicked move, as she eased down into this with no hesitation or control over herself, driven solely and carelessly by her need to satisfy and to excite Hilda further, knowing the hornier that her trainer was, the more receptive she'd be to all of this. It helped drive her on eagerly, recklessly.

N stared in awe at the way Hilda and Lopunny worked in tandem, at Salazzle greedily eating Hilda's pussy out from behind, overwhelmed by these feelings and these lusts as they came. This was a lot, and N may not have been a complete virgin, but a foursome with a girl he liked and her eager Pokemon was not what N could have ever expected from any of this, the two mouths at eager work on his cock inducing a whole lot of feelings that he didn't feel prepared for. He welcomed them all though, giving up to the weird excitements and the hungers that got to him so directly. It was a lot, and N found himself wanting all of it, eager to see where this went and what these girls would do to him.

They did a lot. Too much, perhaps, amid all these reckless indulgences, Hilda steadily sucking away at his cock, Lopunny dutifully at his balls, the eager support from Salazzle doing nothing to directly pleasure N, but giving Hilda plenty more urgency and reason to go all out sucking his dick. It was the perfect storm of disaster and sensation, making for irresistible pleasures N gave himself up happily to, groaning and offering up a too-late gasp of warning and words that he wasn't able to finish as his cock erupted in Hilda's mouth, a gush of hot, thick cum spewing forward, catching the brunette pretty off guard with how quickly everything happened, but Hilda didn't quite mind that, drawing eagerly back and moaning in sweet approval as she tugged Lopunny up to her lips and shoved some of the cum into her mouth, too, whining in sweet surrender and acceptance of this situation.

"It tastes great," Hilda moaned, grabbing at N's shirt. "Mm, now lie down, let me ride this dick like I should have done at the top of that tower instead of letting you go. You never would have gone off if you had pussy this good." She didn't give N much of a chance to respond as she shoved him down, climbing up on top of him greedily, aggressively, trying to do to N whatever she could and wanted, and right now what she wanted was to ride his dick until he saw Arceus.

N was happy to do it, eager and confused and ready to find out, as he watched Hilda take charge, reaching back to tighten up on her ponytail a little bit before advancing upon him eagerly, readily, throwing herself onto his lap and shoving her way down onto his cock. With everything that had happened here, Hilda didn't really feel like being patient with this. N was big, but big was something she could handle, and she shoved her way confidently down, rolls of her hips guiding her onward without a care for anything now but completely losing herself, surrendering to this excitement and to something as direct and as perfect as she could hope for.

"The tightness," N groaned, his hands seizing her hips as he watched Hilda start to ride atop his cock, moving proudly and firmly in her motions, in the way she took him on. He stared up at Hilda with smoldering love, an affection that left Hilda feeling so silly and foolish for everything, but there had to be something to ruin it. Of course there was. Salazzle properly stuck her pussy down against his face, sitting down on him and cutting off the moment of intimacy they had, shoving her tongue into Hilda's mouth and getting on to riding with something reckless and eager. Hilda didn't really mind it, and N was certainly happy to give up to the excitement anyway, starting on hard at eating Salazzle's pussy out while she rode his face, taking her sultry victory now.

"Sorry N, she gets like that," Hilda said, a bit muffled by the lizard tongue probing into her mouth, before she gave up to thew excitement of this kiss. As she gave one of her Pokemon the direct affection, the other slipped up from behind her just as greedy, just as eager to play.

Hilda's perky, round ass shook as she got right to riding N so hard and so fast, and Lopunny just had to get herself some of that. She dove forward, burying her face right into her trainer's backside and running a lick against her perky pink hole, rimming her from behind while she rode N, which caught Hilda completely off guard and made her let out a hot, tense cry of excitement, something so reckless and so eager that she couldn't handle it all. The pleasure was immediate and it was fierce, leaving no doubt now about what was happening: the girls were in this, were involved and eager and not going to be told no, so it was best that they just lean into this and let it all happen.

N wished he could see Hilda, having wanted it for so long and now just stuck seeing the dark, scaly delight of Salazzle's pussy in his face. He didn't actually let that stop him, of course, keeping his greedy pace on as he kept this all going, trying his best to make the most of this. He may not have been ready to fuck Hilda and two of her eager and aggressive Pokemon but he wanted it too bad to care, throwing himself eagerly into all of this with absolutely no concept of what he was doing, just wanting to sink into this reckless vigor and the pleasures that came with it, the pleasures that burned hot and bright and refused to dim as he kept up the pace and lost himself to this all completely.

Hilda was getting the most of anyone here, with Lopunny's tongue slithering against her tight ass hole and a big cock to ride as hard as she could get it. It was all too good, too hot and exciting, and she couldn't for a moment pretend it wasn't everything she wanted, making out greedily with Salazzle as her frenzied embrace of raw sensation got to her in a way too hot and dizzying to deal with. It was pleasure in as direct and hot a form as possible, the sweet group sex thrills taking on something so fierce and so exciting that she couldn't help it. Rocking on quickly and without hesitation, Hilda approached the peaks awaiting her, the swell of lust and exciting awaiting her on the other side of this throbbing ecstasy, a certainty and a hunger that she could throw herself into and not stop, rushing and rocking and giving herself completely up to everything fierce and hungry.

All the steady, shameless, senseless fucking reached its boiling point. A boiling point Hilda was angry had taken so long to get to, as her pussy clenched down in orgasmic excitement around N's dick, and she was unafraid of giving herself up completely, greedily clenching down around the shaft and begging for something hot and gooey to fill her. Something N couldn't pretend he didn't crave, as he gasped and grunted in sweet acceptance. He came deep inside of her, the messy eruption filling Hilda up just right and giving her all the sweetly indulgent satisfaction she needed, left trembling and rocking and pushing her ass back into Lopunny's face as she gave in to all of this.

Salazzle came hard and all over N's face, dripping sticky nectar all over him before taking her leave from his face, and immediately, Hilda was upon his lips with more kisses, frustrated and needy and having gone so long wanting to do this that she wasn't able to put aside any feelings now. She needed to just lose herself to all of this ,throwing herself on eagerly and abandoning all pretense of reason or decency as she went. "I shouldn't have waited this long," she groaned, grinding against him, lingering atop his cock as all his warm, gooey cum inside of her left her eagerly lingering upon him. "Nngh, I want to just keep riding you all night, but I can't be a greedy bitch, and I guess Lopunny and Salazzle did help a lot. Let's just..." She sighed, drawing up off of his cock. "Fuck them as hard as you would fuck me, please. They're my girls, they deserve it."

N nodded in understanding. "You were always a special trainer, always showing me the bond between human and Pokemon. Now, you're just showing me new sides of that." He rose up, hands reaching out for Salazzle first given how close she was. "I'll make sure to satisfy all of you with equal passion. If you care this deeply about your Pokemon and they're this involved in your love life, then I'd be happy to." Confidence and certainty showed N's willingness, his desire and his excitement.

The time had come for Salazzle, as she shifted down onto all fours quickly, smiling bright as she got into place for N, and before he had even really shifted into a comfortable position for this, her tail was already hooking around his waist and tugging him close, tugging him in toward her in a show of impatience and excitement, of something so hot and direct and without sense. Salazzle knew what she wanted, and she took it with composed, direct firmness, murmuring on for him to take her hard and rough, something N was happy to oblige with as he finally got his cock lined up and shoved hard into her.

The feeling of the big human cock penetrating her tight hole made the fire type cry out happily, and coming in just under four feet she was a snugger and more compact package than Hilda was, making the penetration feel all the more exciting as she took it on and embraced this hard, rough, reckless swell of excitement. Without holding back, deep and powerful thrusts shoved N's cock deep into her waiting hole, filling her and inducing feelings beyond sense or sanity now. Salazzle's tongue wrapped tighter still around N's wast as she urged him in hard against her, urged him to really have his way with her.

N didn't approach fucking a Pokemon any differently than he approached fucking Hilda. He worked to satisfy his partner directly, and in the case of this eager, needy lizard that meant his hands on her hips and powerful thrusts shaking her to her very core. "You feel amazing, Salazzle, thank you so much for letting me do this. For all that he had been downright passive in letting them do what they wanted, now that Salazzle expressed a direct and hungry show of want for him to take charge, he did so with gusto, thrusting on steadily and firmly, feverish in the way he went in on her and the way he tried to make the most of this for Salazzle, tried to give her exactly what she wanted.

There wasn't much space in the tent for much else, but even still Hilda and Lopunny found a way. Off to the side of this excitement, Lopunny needed more, wanting something in return for all the work she'd done first with sucking N's cock, then his balls, then rimming Hilda, and Hilda was all too happy to repay them as she tugged the normal type on top of her and began to eat her out, going to a shameless and hungry bout of sixty-nine goodness, her tongue pushing on eagerly into the Pokemon's pussy and trying to prime her now for all the same sorts of fun that Salazzle was having now and which Lopunny would soon enjoy.

For the meantime, Hilda went all out on eating her bunny out, and for it she was treated to plenty more of the game, with Lopunny greedily eating the cum right out of Hilda's pussy, as driven and as firm as could be in her confident approach and in the way she did her best to satisfy these swelling desires and hungers. Everything Hilda did was in pursuit now of absolute bliss, of pleasure throbbing too hot and reckless to believe, rooted in something fierce and focused and only getting hotter out of control as the sweet advance and the plunge down made for such a mess of chaos and excitement, something reckless and wicked and burning stronger by the second. The ferocity behind all this pleasure made for just too much to bear, and everything became a swell of pleasure beyond reason for the two of them as they got all wound up in the smoldering excitement of lingering against one another.

Salazzle's tail unwrapped from around N as he kept on her with enough intensity for her to just want to go slack and enjoy it all, but that only offered the long appendage up to N as a handle. He grabbed the base of it and used it for leverage, each thrust pounding on harder, his balls smacking against Salazzle's pelvis as he laid utter waste to her. It was an overload of pleasure and exciting all hitting Salazzle so quickly that she didn't know what to think or even really how to, and just pressed on carelessly to make the most of this all, throwing herself hotly into feelings of recklessness and vigor too hot and chaotic to resist.

With all the reckless thrusts hammering on into her, there was nothing for Salazzle to do but give the most frenzied, vocal noises possible, moaning in sweet acceptance and surrender of too many thoughts to know how to deal with it all. It was too much for her to handle, and yet N kept up his pace still, thrusting carelessly forward and keeping Salazzle hot, overwhelmed, her pussy dripping all over the bottom tarp of the tent as she received this pounding so deep and so rough that she couldn't handle any of it. With her head rolling back, she let out her sweet cries into the cool night air and moved without hesitation to give herself completely up to these feelings, the chaos and the excitement ruining her utterly.

"I'm cumming now," N groaned, tugging harder on her tail as he slammed forward, going balls deep into her one last time before he lost himself. With eager, hot throbs of his cock, N creampied the needy, mewling wreck of a fire type, making Salazzle twist and heave happily under the pressures of so much sensation and satisfaction all at once. She didn't know how to deal with most of it, really, but it felt too good for her to care about as she let her tongue roll out and briefly relished in the thrills of a nice, big human cock pumping her full of cum. Far too rare a treat for Salazzle.

Lopunny didn't finish eating Hilda out to an orgasm before she popped off of her trainer. Impatience got the better of the unruly, slutty bunny, as she grabbed N's hand and pulled him out of the tent entirely, guiding him out to the open air. Lopunny knew what she wanted, and it wasn't something that would fit in the cramped conditions of the tent. She made clear what she wanted, talking quickly and eagerly to N once they were outside and ready, with N fully understanding and eager. "I would be happy to," he said, lifting Lopunny up and guiding her down onto his cock, his firm grip keeping her ready as he pulled her into place and began to work her up and down his cock, a deep and hard standing fuck that had Lopunny squealing happily.

Just as tall as Salazzle was but without as much hips, Lopunny felt so incredibly stuffed with cock as she was let down onto N's dick, letting out the happy, reckless moans that she was so eager to give up to, embracing all these feelings and wants without care or sense, taking on the pleasure and getting rocked up and down his shaft, the firm and hot embrace of this situation making for something so direct and so hot that Lopunny just had to let it happen, had to get fucked and take all she could get. Riding greedily atop this amazing cock, everything felt too good for Lopunny to bear, and as her high pitched, eager cries spilled out, she didn't care if the whole damn route knew it.

Hilda and Salazzle crawled out of the tent to see what it was that Lopunny had indulged in, and the sight of her getting fucked with her legs wrapping as much around N's waist as she could must, they found themselves treated to something that just begged for their indulgence, though in different ways. Hilda went low, going for N's heaving ball sac and serving to take up something Lopunny had already done yet again as she began to lick all over them, while Salazzle shoved her tail right up Lopunny's ass, making the rabbit Pokemon shriek in surprise at the sudden double penetration and excitement that followed, confident strokes of the tail making the poor rabbit feel the pressure of two things inside of her at once.

"I love the way that you all work for each others' pleasure," N groaned, loving the feeling of his balls getting licked while he worked Lopunny up and down his cock, the soaking wet pussy of a needy Lopunny getting him all kinds of worked up in the best of ways. This all happened so firmly and so incredibly that he couldn't deal with it all, leaning into this without a care now for anything but pure surrender, the excitement and the fervor of a situation beyond sense now. All he had to do was keep fucking this amazing girl he had feelings for and her two sultry, oversexed Pokemon. It was a perfect situation for him. "And I'm so happy to be a part of this right now! It's amazing watching you all work."s

Lopunny moaned of how close they were and how much they worked off of one another as she rode N's cock. She was so happy to heap on praise now for her trainer and for said trainer's taste in men, bringing her to this lanky, huge cocked stud who was fucking her so well and so hard. She was the loudmouth of the group by far, even more so than Hilda once she got a cock in her, and nothing could stop Lopunny in her mad descent down, in the way she rode out the pleasure and let nothing stop her. This was about pleasure in its purest, most potent form, and she allowed herself to give up to all of this, senseless and hot and devoid of shame now.

All of the passion and aggression that drove this situation kept everyone moving, kept the dizziness and the heat pushing on stronger, fiercer, situations raging on out of control and without any grounding to keep things sane. Salazzle took to greedily fucking Lopunny's ass, with N's hands spreading her cheeks out to let the lizard tail get in there hard, fucking it like a cock and making for an even tighter, snugger fuck for him. Down lower, Hilda got reckless with N's balls, slobbering all over them in such reverent and hazy excitement that she felt like she wouldn't be able to think straight, dealing with too many feelings for anything to make a damn bit of sense to her now, and she was happy to get caught up in all of it, to throw herself into this without any sort of reason or focus. Just messy, eager adoration.

The sum of all this pleasure was far too much for anyone to handle. For N this was a hazy mess of way more than he had ever known before, while Lopunny may have been a business as usual position, but she was just generally in a state of such excitement here that it didn't matter. Lopunny could get fucked the same way ten times a day and swear each one was the best fuck of her life, she was just like that, and it helped keep her such a reckless and eager lover, with an energy and enthusiasm that helped drag the other two down into deeper madness.

N came first this time. The tightness and the pace with which he fucked her was just too much for him to handle. He came with a hard groan, warning her, "I'm going to cum inside of you," even though he knew that was clearly what she wanted. His cock erupted with hot shots of gooey, sticky seed pumping deep into her, filling her up and leaving Lopunny a whining, thrashing wreck giving herself up completely to these feelings, her own orgasm proving intense and fierce as she gave up to this all, a twisting and unraveling mess happy to lose herself. The creampie she took was warm and gooey and made her whole body go weak.

N set her down gently, and found that he quickly had the attention of the others upon him, as Hilda down on her knees bit her lip, smiling brightly at him.

"You really like my Pokemon," she said, excited by what she had seen, by the way he took so well to dealing with all this. "You're so great with Pokemon, but to see you doing all this..."

"They're both very wonderful," N said. "Just like their trainer."

"I don't know where you learned to sweet talk," Hilda cooed, "but it's going to earn you some anal anyway." Shifting back and onto her hands and knees, Hilda stuck her ass up in the air. "But only on one condition: you stay."

"Stay for the night, or stay with you period?" N asked, already guiding his cock toward her lovely back door, hands spreading her plump cheeks out to make his move on her. Hilda's ass was the most forbidden of all treats and he was more than happy to finally have at it.

Hilda lingered a moment, biting her lip as she felt him prod up against her entrance, kisses from Salazzle against her cheek leaving her a bit dizzy. "I love 'us three," she finally said. "But I think I would like 'us four' a lot more. What do you think?"

N simply thrust forward, giving Hilda her answer and making for the single most ecstatic moment of anal penetration Hilda had ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
